The Prince List
by Cherry Blossom Haiku
Summary: Dawn goes on a quest to find her Prince Charming, and Paul vows to make himself the prince. Ikarishipping! Mentions of a one sided Penguinshipping. Rated T for some washy language, and some rude comments by Paul in Author's notes! On hiatus! Sorry!
1. Prolouge

**WOOOHOOO! My first Pokemon fanfic and that makes me happy! 434 words, YAY! **

**Paul: ITS A GOD DAMN STORY!**

**Dawn: Let her have her fun, Paul. Anyway, Strawberry does not own Pokemon or any other related products. She does not own me, Paul, or lists about princes! She also does not own Japan, if she did, POKEMON WOULD BE REAL!**

**Paul: I'm just happy she doesn't own me, I'd be screwed.**

**Me: Oh hush up, just be happy you're not the antagonist of this story...**

**Paul: Oooh, she used a big word.**

**Me: On with the story!!**

It was a sad day for Dawn as she packed her bags. She wasn't ready to leave, and she never wanted to, but some things had to be done. The life she had was great; she had lots of friends, Pokemon that loved her, and a Mom that couldn't be beaten. But Dawn knew she wanted more, she wanted _real _love, not friend love, but a boyfriend to call her own. So, she decided to set out on a quest, a quest to find a boyfriend!

Now, before you wonder about why Dawn would do such a superficial thing, let me tell you, she had always dreamt of Prince Charming! She imagined a handsome boy, riding up to her on a magnificent Rapidash, and confessing his love. Oh, how she longed for this dream to be a reality, but, alas, she was always the lazy dreamy, and wouldn't get off her lazy behind to make her dream come true. So, she decided to get off her butt, and start trying. She wouldn't go alone, of course, she was going to have Piplup, Pahirisu, and Buneary with her, so she would be safe.

As Dawn said goodbye to her friends, her mother gave heed,

"Dawn, you do realize that you'll be able to find love without the use of a 'quest', right?"

"Oh, mother. I know that, but I don't want to sit around while some other girl gets the prince. It would be so unlike me." She gave a quirky smile, and headed out the door. She ignored her mother's "BE SAFE!" and put her mind onto her mission. She decided, that in order to stay focused on it, she would make a list of all the qualities a prince should have…

**LIST**

Has wonderful manners

Is Handsome

Would put her above all others

Keep her safe

Would be extremely kind to her

Not get annoyed at her for doing stupid things

Wouldn't miss any of her Pokemon contests

Love her for her flaws

"Watch it, clumsy girl!" Dawn fell on a familiar, grumpy faced boy.

"Paul! Watch where you're going!"

"Me? You fell on me- hey, what's that notebook for?"

"None of your beeswax!"

"Whatever, c'ya, clumsy girl" Paul walked away.

Dawn told herself,

"Paul, I know for a fact you will never be my prince!"

As Paul he walked, he talked to himself,

"Dawn, I heard your list, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure you fall in love with me. I'll show you how much of a prince I really am!"

**Paul: Why would I want to make Clumsy Girl here fall in love with me?**

**Me: Because you looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove her!**

**Paul: (blushes) I DO NOT! **

**Dawn: Why can't he be my prince from the beginning?**

**Me: Cause that may or may not happen. I want 3 reviews to continue past chapter 1, which is coming up soon.**

_**THE ONE, THE ONLY...STRAWBERRY**_


	2. Manners

**Me: YAY! I have returned with a vengeance! **

**Dawn: Why vengeance?**

**Paul: She means she's taking revenge on someone.**

**Me: What?! Oopsies! Anyhoo, todays the big day!**

**Dawn: What big day?**

**Me: Paul, why don't you remind her?**

**Paul: sigh Today the great authoress is 14, whoopee.**

**Dawn: YAY YOU!**

**Me: YAY ME! Paul, do the disclaimer.**

**Paul: Why?**

**Dawn: If you thought the Misty Mallet 3000 was bad, you obviously haven't seen the Strawberry Machine Gun 7000!**

**Paul: trembles All right, Strawberry does not own Pokemon, or else I would smile a lot more than I already do.**

**Me: That's the spirit…I think…on with the story.**

Dawn walked into Sandgem town with high hopes of finding a prince. She soon realized though that many boys were either too young, or way too old. She scoffed her head in disgust at the horrible choice of men in this town, until she saw him. He was tall and handsome, as he had glistening black hair, and sparkling blue eyes looked right past her. She sighed, this was obviously a prince. Someone who looked that good must have the manners and charm to be hers.

She slowly walked up to this boy,

"Hi, my name is Dawn, what's yours?"

"Brad. Hey, you're pretty, let's go get lunch."

"OK!" Dawn said almost too enthusiastically.

At the restaurant, Dawn realized that Brad wasn't all that she thought he would be. First of all, she shut the door of the restaurant in her face and thought it was funny. Secondly, he didn't pull out her chair for her. And lastly, he left the bill for her. And she didn't have money.

Dawn stared at the bill. It was very expensive. Suddenly, it was grabbed from her hand.

"Got stuck with the bill, huh?"

Dawn looked up, "Paul?"

"Yup, let me pay it for you."

"Oh, ok." Dawn was surprised that Paul was being nice. After he payed, they spent the rest of the day together. And to Dawns surprise, he had good manners.

"Well," Dawn thought, "you have good manners, but I don't think you can fit the rest of my criteria!"

**Me: What do you think? I know it was short, but that's all I could think of, I have writers block!  
**

**Paul: …**

**Dawn: Say something!**

**Paul: Why would I help out troublesome here?**

**Me: I said this before, but you loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove her.**

**Paul: blushes**

**Dawn: And why would I let him pay for me?**

**Me: You didn't have any money, and you loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove him!**

**Dawn: blushes I do not, he's my friends rival, nothing more.**

**Paul: So you don't like me?**

**Dawn: Of course I like you…**

**Me: AWWWWWWWWWWW! Please review! I want six to add another chapter!**

**Dawn: Two more! You can do it!**


	3. Handsome

**Me: Hi everybody!**

**Dawn: Hi!**

**Paul: …hey…**

**Iori: Stop writing Pokemon and go back to Digimon!**

**Paul: Go f yourself**

**Iori: bye!**

**Me: Iori can be very vengeful, and watch your language Paul!**

**Dawn: Strawberrybabecutie does not own Pokemon, if she did, Iori would be in it!**

**Me: Damn straight!**

Dawn continued on her quest to find the perfect man for her. Unfortunately, she was getting tired and could barely walk, so she would have to continue on in the morning. As she lingered towards the upcoming Pokemon Centre, she could feel someone following her. She turned around…no one was there. She found it very strange, but figured it was probably a wild Pokemon, and nothing to really be scared of.

But that night, she found it incredibly hard to sleep, as if someone was in the room. She tossed, and turned, and tossed some more, until finally, at 3 am, she fell into a deep sleep. When _he _was sure that she was truly asleep, he came out of the shadows. He looked at Dawns sleeping face and knew he wasn't going to regret destroying her. But, before he left, he took some time to feel her up.

"Nighty night Dawn, I'll be seeing you again!"

Dawn woke with a start. She had the most terrible dream! But, like her usual optimistic self, she thought nothing of it. So, she got dressed and went to eat breakfast. Dawn was surprised when she saw Paul downstairs, eating a blueberry pancake. Unfortunately, some other guys saw her, and they were, well, perverted. And ugly and we all know how Dawn hates ugly things! (**A/N we all know its true!) **These boys went straight towards her and started making very perverted comments,

"Hello, you have a nice ass!"

"Last night was fun, wasn't it?"

"Your eyes are as blue as your hair…and your underwear!"

Dawn backed away slowly. She had met some perverts, and was friends with one. But even though Brock was a pervert, at least he knew when not to cross the line, **(A/N lol, when was this again? He always crosses the line! XD!) **Unlike these guys, who were complete idiots, and they were ugly! She wished a hero would come, and suddenly,

"Back off guys, she's not interested!" Paul was very intimidating, and he scared the losers away, and for that Dawn was very grateful. But, as Dawn was about to say thank you, she noticed something. His eyes weren't as black as she thought, they were almost navy, and his hair was beautiful. She knew he was handsome now.

"Umm… thanks for your help, but I gotta go! Bye!" Dawn ran off, embarrassed of her own thoughts!

"Wait!" Paul called after her, "You forgot to eat your pancakes!"

**Me: Didja like it?**

**Iori: No, it was Pokemon and ****not ****Digimon!**

**All but Iori: GO!**

**Paul: Glad to see him go!**

**Dawn: But he is sorta cute…**

**Me: I know, right?**

**Paul: Jesus, help me!**

**Dawn: Wow, it was sorta a cliffie, who was that man?**

**Me: You'll see!**

**Paul: Review, favorite, click the purple button. BTW, the ending stunk.**

**Me: HEY!**


	4. Important! Please Read!

**Me: I don't think people like this story…**

**Dawn: Sure they do! **

**Paul: Have you read it?**

**Me: Shut up Paul! Anyhoo, people had a more positive response to my 30 ways story!**

**Paul: Now that was fine literature!**

**Me: Dawn, keep him occupied!**

**Dawn: How? **

**Me: I don't know!**

**Paul: Nothing will keep me from insulting the authoress!**

**Me: I have an idea! (Whispers in Dawn's ear)**

**Dawn: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Dawn: Fine! (Leaps on Paul and starts making out with him)**

**Me: At least he's quiet now. So, I am going to have to put this story on hiatus because it's not very popular. But I'll start a new story!**

**Kenny: I hope I'm in it!**

**Me: Kenny-kun! (Glomps Kenny)**

**Kenny: Ok, ok, I feel the love!**

**Max: Maybe I'm in it!**

**Me: Maxie-kun! (Glomps Max)**

**Max: Would you choose already!**

**Me: (crying) But I can't choose between my Kenny-kun and my Maxie-kun!**

**Max: Whatever, so, tell us about your new story…**

**Me: NO way Maxie! No matter how cutilicious you may be, you are not hearing what my new story is about, but I can tell you that there is going to be Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, and Contestshipping! And I may eventually choose between Maxie and Kenny! **

**Harley: Can I be in it, Hun?**

**Me: No way! You're a gay tard and everyone hates you! Go get a fricken life! (Cans Harley and sends him to Jupiter!)**

**Paul: (stops making out with Dawn) (clapping) You are a saint!**

**Dawn: Shut up and kiss me!**

**Paul: Fine by me! (goes back to making out with Dawn)**

**Me: ahh, love!**

**Max: Everybody who likes this story, the authoress is terribly sorry to put this on hiatus!**

**Kenny: But we hope you like her new story, erm, what was it called again?**

**Me: I never said, and it's called "The Romance Behind the Camera"**

**Max: Weird name.**

**Kenny: Agreed.**

**Me: So, people who are wasting their time reading this story, who do you think I should end up with? Max or Kenny?**

**Max: It would help a lot!**

**Kenny: True dat!**

**Me: See you in another story!  
**


End file.
